Stevie's Accident
by FlyingFree123
Summary: A car crash happens and Stevie ends up in the hospital. Gravity 5 now has to face school without her. Will Stevie be able to recover from the accident? How about the band without her? Please review even though it has a terrible summary, I couldn't really think of a good summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I don't know how are why I came up with this idea, but I decided to write down most of it and put it up here.**

**I will try to update "How to Rock December" soon, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story.**

Date of death: Friday September 14th, 2012

Cause of death: Collision of automobiles while under the influence

Time of death: 2:34 pm

Before you go and guess who it was, let me tell you the story behind it and what happens afterwards.

It was a rainy Friday afternoon while the kids of Brewster High were getting out of school after a week and a half back at school after summer vacation. Stevie Baskara exited the school after saying bye to her 4 best friends; Kacey Simon, Kevin Reed, Zander Robbins, and Nelson Baxter. There was no band practice that day, so they all left when school ended. Two of Stevie's older brothers came to pick her up, Mark and Ryan, to bring her home. Stevie went into the back of the red car that belonged to the eldest of the two brothers in to car, Mark, and they started to leave the parking lot.

Before Stevie buckled up in the back, she reached for a book by the driver side that fell out of her bag when she threw it in the car. She went to her seat behind the passenger seat and then was thrown to the other side of the car because of the impact of the other car that slammed into the right side of the car and back the other way from another impact from another car that couldn't stop in time.

_-Zander-_

Everyone in the parking lot looked over to the sound of three cars colliding on the street in front of us.

"Isn't that Mark's car?" Nelson asked nervously. After we realized it was, the four of us dropped everything and ran over to the cars.

"Screw it," I heard Kacey say as she took off her high heals and threw her designer bag on the ground to start running.

"Stevie!" her brothers desperately called for her as they got out of the car. One of the teachers was already on the phone with an ambulance. By the time the four of us were there, we were all crying. Everybody outside was soaked and I can hear my other 3 band mates pulling each other in a hug and they pulled me into one too.

When the ambulance came, some people went inside and called their parents and told them what happened. The four of us just stood outside in the now pouring rain watching it.

Mr. and Mrs. Garfunkel were the first to arrive. I didn't even realize the second car that hit Stevie was Molly's.

**So…how did you guys like it?**

**I watch ****A Walk to Remember ****today and cried (like always) and I stole Landon Carter's name…oops. Also, later chapters will be longer than this.**

**I'll update tomorrow if I get some reviews**

**Review please (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. **

**I'm really happy that I got some reviews on this story (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_-Kacey-_

"Zander stay here," Kevin whispered when he realized that the second car that hit Stevie was Molly's car. Even though we all despise Molly, I'm sure she wouldn't crash her pink car on purpose. We could feel him struggling to go over there but we all held him back. Out of all of us, he and Stevie were the closest. Zander eventually gave up and collapsed on the ground crying, causing the rest of us to join him.

Stevie's mom, dad and two other brothers, joined us a little while later. Mark's fiancée, Stephanie, joined soon too. Mark was the oldest of the Baskara family being 26, then Landon and Carter (the twins) being 22, and Ryan being 19, so Stevie was the baby of the family being the youngest. The five of them were comforting each other like we were.

A few of the EMTs rushed passed us with two gurneys, one body being covered and the other one with Stevie on it with a lot of things attached to her as they rushed to the ambulance.

"Any of you related to the young girl?" an EMT asked us and Stevie's family nodded, "One of you can ride with her to the hospital to answer questions." Mr. Baskara went with them because he would be able to talk without bursting into tears, unlike any of us. Nelson's mom came by and picked the four of us up and brought us to the hospital.

Mark and Ryan were all good somehow. The person who crashed into Mark's car was drunk, speeding WAY over the speed limit, and died on impact and Molly just walked away with a broken arm. We haven't heard anything about Stevie yet.

"Stupid Molly," I whispered to myself. "She gets a broken arm while who knows what happened to Stevie."

"Look at us," Nelson said quietly and the three of us looked at him. "Here we are, soaking wet and crying waiting for news about Stevie while Molly is leaving with a hot pink cast. I think the world has something against people like Stevie."

We were probably in the waiting room for another 4 hours before we heard any more news and mine, Kevin's and Zander's parents came too.

"Ms. Baskara is severely injured and barely breathing. We have her hooked up to a ventilator to help her breathe. She is unconscious right now too. Other than that, we have no other news besides that her outcome can turn out either way," a doctor said to us.

I guess we fell asleep because I woke up at 11 the same night we got there. Nelson fell asleep in his chair, same with Kevin and my head was on his lap with my legs out on the chairs next to me. Zander was sitting in front of the chairs with his head in his hands.

"Zander?" I said quietly and he looked up. "You ok?" he just shrugged his shoulders. "She's going to be fine, you know that right?" I said, trying to convince the both of us.

"Yeah, when was the last time Stevie Baskara let something beat her?" Carter said coming over to us.

"I know," Zander said.

"Where'd our parents go?" I asked since I only saw the Baskara family and Zander's mom.

"They had to go home and watch your siblings. Mrs. Robbins said that you all can stay at their house tonight," Landon answered, joining his brother.

"Hey guys, I know that you all love Stevie, but we have to get home," Mrs. Robbins said and we slowly made out way to her car.

The car ride home was quiet, but I don't think that anyone really minded it.

**This was originally going to be part of chapter 1 so here is your "A Walk to Remember" reference.**

**I'm not a doctor and have never waited in a waiting room at a hospital before so…yeah.**

**Please review again (: another chapter might be up later (it's almost 1 am where I am right now) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. Sorry I didn't update the other day. My mom decided that we were going to the beach for July 4****th**** and we left the day before and I got back a few hours ago. Sunburn hurts…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTR**

_-Kacey-_

The Monday after the accident, it looked like Gravity 5 (minus Stevie) was just a shell of themselves. Molly loved the attention she was getting from the idiots who apparently didn't hear about the accident.

"I can't believe we didn't hear anything about her yet," I said.

"It has only been three days though," Nelson said.

"But a lot of things could happen in three days Nelson," Zander said. "It only took 10 seconds for the car to be destroyed."

"What's Landon doing here?" Kevin asked. We looked over to see Landon looking for us and Molly going up to him.

"Hey you, you must be new," she said to him.

"No, I'm not," he answers trying to get around her.

"Did you hear about the awful crash that happened on Friday?" she asked him and we all cringed.

"Yeah, I did," he answered.

"That's how I got this broken arm. I can't believe the other guy died on impact, the one who was in the red car, I mean, so sad," after Molly said that, I thought Landon was going to flip like Stevie would, but he didn't.

"Listen, I know that you were in the accident and I know someone died. But the person who died on impact was in the car that went into the red car. Do you know what happened to the girl in the red car?" he asked.

"Um, no, but I know that Loser 5 over there knew her and Loserberry didn't care because I didn't see her at the hospital," she said and I could see that half the cafeteria was about to strangle her.

"First, who is 'Loserberry' and second, do you know who I am?" he asked.

"She is Stevie Baskara and I know that you are a hot guy in school, duh," she said.

"I'm Stevie's older brother you heartless little witch!" he yells as Zander, Nelson and Kevin try to stop him from killing her on the spot, even though I don't think they would mind, and drag him to the band room.

"So, I can see where she gets her anger from," Molly said as I passed.

"You don't know how lucky you are that it was him that came, her other brothers would have destroyed you the second you mentioned the accident," I told her in a whisper. "Also, it was Stevie in the accident," I said as I left.

"I have no clue how she decided to learn how to play this," Landon said in the band room while holding his sister's bass.

"Any news about Stevie?" Kevin asked the question I'm pretty sure everyone wanted to ask.

"She has a lot of burns, a lot of them, and a crushed left hand from hitting it into the doors along with a lightly bruised rib. Right here," he said while pointing to his upper left leg, "Is bruised a lot. One of her ankles, I don't remember which one, is broken, but the tendons and ligaments are completely fine, and the other foot is fractured. She managed to protect her head somehow except for a long scratch right here," he finished while pointing to his temple and traced a line down his cheek to his chin. "And a few small cuts."

"Her back is ok?" Nelson asked.

"Yeah, I guess that she hit the doors with her sides and not her back. She got really lucky."

"Are we allowed to visit?" Zander asked.

"She's in the ICU still and only family can," he answered and we nodded. "Can you guys bring me around the school in the order of her schedule; she'll kill someone if she has to repeat this grade."

"Only Stevie would want to get work while she can't do any of it," Kevin says and we slightly laugh. The bell rings as we head to her first class.

He got many sorrys from teachers and students as he collected her work.

"She's still alive," he says every time.

By the time we finished getting her work, there was 15 minutes left of the period. We all headed to math, which he waited last to get so he can drop us off there.

"Where in the world have you four been?" our teacher asked angrily.

"Sorry, I asked them to show me where Stevie's classes where so I can get work for her," Landon said.

"Oh, will this be happening again?" she asked.

"It might, but it depends on the day and what happened so far," he said and left.

The rest of the day was long and boring.

~~~~Friday~~~~

It was one week after the accident and we were hanging out in the band room after school ended. Carter suddenly ran into the room breathlessly and said, "She woke up."

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. Please review for a new chapter soon (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. Thank you for your reviews :D**

**Here is chapter 4 of the story, hope you like it (:**

**Also, it's all in Kacey's point of view besides for the little bit where it's Stevie's.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock or anything else, besides Eve.**

_-Kacey-_

"She's awake!?" we all repeat Carter and he nods. All of our faces have smiles.

"The doctors told us yesterday that the chances of her waking up were low, but Stevie always has to prove people wrong," Carter said happily.

"Visitors?" Nelson asked.

"I don't think she's up to it. I literally just got a text from Mark saying that she woke up," he told us showing us his phone.

_-Stevie-_

When I woke up, I started freaking out because there were tubes and machines everywhere and I had no clue where I was.

"It's ok Stevie, just relax," someone in a nurse's outfit told me. I never really liked doctors so I freaked out a little bit more, but I felt a lot of pain everywhere so I just stopped moving. "You're going to be fine.

_~Kacey~_

The weekend after we found out Stevie woke up was a whole lot better than last weekend. We haven't had band practice all week and I think we need to practice soon.

"Guess what!" Nelson said excitedly coming up to me, Kevin and Zander in Danny Mangos, it's still weird bring here without Stevie working.

"What?" we all questioned.

"My cousin is having her 20th birthday in three weeks and she's having a party, which needs music so she asked offered for us to play!" he told us.

"Really?!" the three of us said getting out of our seats.

"But we have no bass player," Zander said.

"Oh, yeah," the rest of us said.

"We could possibly find a temporary bass player until she gets better," I say.

"I guess," the guys say because they aren't too happy about having a bass player that isn't Stevie, but neither am I.

~~~~Monday-Lunch~~~~

Gravity 5 sat at our lunch trying to find out how we were supposed to find a new bass player.

"Is that Stevie?" we hear someone say and we all look over to where the person was pointing. Everyone was looking at her and then at us, back and forth for a little bit.

"Stevie?" Kevin asked.

"No, I'm Eve. Today's my first day," the Stevie look-a-like said. She was wearing blue skinny jeans with black converse and a shirt that was totally not Stevie-like at all. Her hair was a little longer than Stevie's and was light brown and slightly curly. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure," I said after I saw that she had a guitar case with her. She sat down where Stevie would usually sit and we all looked at each other.

"So," Nelson said trying to break the silence.

"You play guitar?" I asked.

"I kinda play guitar, this is a bass," she said and we all looked at each other.

"Well, would you like to fill in for someone in our band?" Kevin asked.

"Um, sure," she said with a smile. Zander just looked confused because this girl looked like our best friend, but isn't.

"Oh, I'm Kacey," I say introducing myself. "That's Nelson, Kevin, and Zander," I said pointing to each person.

"What class do you have next?" Nelson asked as the bell rang.

"Um," she said looking at her schedule, "Chemistry with Ms. Lee."

"I do too. Come on," I say as I grab my bag.

In chemistry, Ms. Lee, along with the rest of the class, was confused to see the Stevie look-a-like.

"Loserberry?" Molly questioned.

"No Molly, that's Eve," I told her.

"Really? I didn't know she has a twin," Grace said.

"She doesn't," I tell them. Both of them looked really confused about this since they weren't in lunch today.

We got the same reaction from almost everyone today. "Why does everyone keep looking at me?" Eve asked.

"You look like someone that can't be here right now," I say, not wanting to say what happened to Stevie.

~~~~Friday after school~~~~

"Do you think we should invite Eve to the monthly band sleep over?" Nelson asked.

"I don't know," Kevin says.

"She kinda is part of the band now," I say to them and then we look over to Zander.

"I don't know," he says as Evie enters the band room.

"Don't know what?" she asks as she sits down next to him. Even though she has only been here for a week, you can tell that she has a crush on Zander already.

"What your middle name is," Nelson quickly said and she gave him a weird look.

"Okay then," she says.

"So what is it?" Kevin asked.

"Annalise," she said.

"I told you guys that it wasn't Adam," I said to make it seem like we were actually talking about it.

"Why would they think it was Adam?" she asked.

"Adam and Eve from the Bible," Zander says strumming his ukulele.

"Nice tiny guitar," she says.

"It's a ukulele," he says slightly mad that someone else called it a tiny guitar.

"Oh," she said. "I have about a song and a half memorized for the bass."

"Good, let's practice," I say as the guys moan about it.

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think in a review. **

**Next chapter should hopefully be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY late ZEVIE DAY!**

**So last week I was at the beach and I just got home a few hours ago and I'm hurting all over. Make sure you wear sunscreen outside!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTR**

_-Kacey-_

We ended up having Eve over for our monthly sleepover. Let's just say it was a lot quieter than usual. It was also weird without Stevie, she's usually the one that comes up with things to do besides watching movies and Eve isn't good with things like that. We watched about 4 movies and had many bowls of popcorn before Nelson's phone rang, but he didn't know the number so he didn't answer it and the number called again a few minutes later.

The next morning (afternoon actually) we listened to his voicemails that the person left last night. "Hey Nelly its Stevie. My phone kinda got crushed in the accident so I can't call off of it. The hospital is really boring and I wanted to know how the sleepover was going. Go away!" we heard her yell at what I'm thinking was her brother when the voicemail ended. We listened to the next one Stevie left. "Hey Nelly…again. My idiotic brother thought I was talking to myself and took his phone away. Since I don't have my phone I'll tell you Mark's, Landon's, Carter's, Ryan's and my parents because I don't know the next time I will be able to call you guys," she said and she told us. We had to listen to it a few times to get the numbers written down.

~~~~Monday~~~

_-Zander-_

Mr. March's class just started. American History was the bands second to last class. I guess my phone's ringer was still on because my ring tone started playing, very loudly.

"Zander, phone off," Mr. March said.

"Can I answer it?" I asked.

"And why would I let you answer your phone?" he asked. "Who is it?"

"Stevie's brother," I said and everyone looked confused. My phone stopped ringing and then Kevin's phone went off too.

"What does that say Mr. Reed?" Mr. March asked him.

"It says: hey Kev, its Stevie, tell uke boy to answer his phone," he read causing some people to laugh and my phone rang again.

"Answer it," Mr. March said as he sat in the empty seat that was Stevie's, "on speaker."

"Hello?" I say as I answer the phone

"Finally, someone to talk to," she says annoyed.

"Hi Zander, how are you? Oh, I'm good, how are you?" I say back sarcastically.

"Sorry, hi Z."

"Hi!" Kacey says.

"Just letting you know, I'm in Mr. March's class and you are on speaker," I tell her.

"Mr. March's class? Oh my God you're in school. I have no clue what day it is. Sorry Mr. March," she apologizes. "You guys are on speaker too, I can't really hold anything right now…"she adds.

"It's cool," Mr. March says.

"If you couldn't hold anything, then how did you text Kevin?" Nelson asked.

"Ryan texted him for me, who, by the way is the SLOWEST texter ever," she answers.

"Hey!" we hear him say in the background making some of us laugh.

"I'm so bored," she whines.

"Oh, I get it," I say.

"Get what?" she asked.

"You only love me when you're bored."

"Nope, not even then Z, but seriously, I need to be entertained. I watched the second High School Musical a million times and I have every song memorized."

"Why not watch another movie?" Molly said.

"I can't exactly get up and change the DVD when ever I want Molly. Unlike you, I broke more than just my hand," she said.

"Well then get someone else to do it," Molly said back.

"My parents don't even know how to turn the TV on in our house and my brothers don't know where the DVD player is. The only channel I get is the news and one sports channel and the other DVDs the hospital are with some ten year olds who rather watch interesting movies than HSM2. I'm getting pretty tired of hearing about the accident; didn't anything else happen in the world more interesting than that stupid accident?"

"You talk a lot," Eve said.

"Excuse me?" Stevie said offended. "I have no clue who said that but I have been unconscious from the world for a week and haven't seen anyone besides nurses and doctors and my family. I have absolutely no contact with the outside world. Please tell me, would you rather RYAN! Put the phone back!"

"No, go back to watching your musical high school while I take the phone away," Ryan said.

"No! That's my only social interaction since forever!" she whined.

"Are you watching High School Musical right now?" I ask.

"No…" I hear her say.

"Your jacket doesn't match your shoes though, kidding!" we hear the TV say.

"Maybe…" she says. "But I have no clue how to work the remote beside to press play when I get to restart it every time it ends. And now I'm alone."

"Ryan left?" Kacey asked.

"Yup."

"Sing a song!" someone said.

"What?" she asked.

"Someone told you to sing a song," I told her.

"No."

"I'll sing with you."

"No."

"Alright ready," I say as I pick my ukulele up from under my chair and started strumming notes to a song we both knew.

"Alright I guess we're singing. It starts with 'Don't you worry' right?" she asked.

"Yup, 5, 6, 7, 8," I say and she started singing and I later on in the song. **(It's "You and I" by Ingrid Michaelson)**

"That was weird," she said when we finished.

"When are you allowed home?" I asked.

"They say I can go home in two days, but I don't know what day that is," she says.

"Wednesday," I say.

"I just can't wait to watch something else. My brothers came here to watch a baseball game whenever it was on and I was expecting them to start singing 'I Don't Dance,' is that bad?" she asks.

"Yeah, baseball players don't burst out into songs sing about if they dance or not," Eve said.

"I still have to clue how you are-" Stevie said and the bell that ends class rang, "but I don't like you."

"We are in the hallway right now so I might not be able to hear you," I say putting my phone off speaker.

"I miss civilization," she says.

"I'm sure it misses you too Steves."

"I'm not kidding Z, I actually miss annoying people and I just really don't like it here," she says quietly.

"Do you want us to come by the hospital after school?" I asked.

"No, nurses come in and out every ten minutes to do things. I'll call when I'm home though and then you guys can stop by," she says.

_-Kacey-_

Zander walked away from the rest of us after he asked Stevie if she wanted us to stop by after school.

"Who is Stevie?" Eve asked.

"She's our bass player," Kevin says without thinking and he gets a glare from Eve. "I…I mean that she is the one that you are taking the place for now."

"And she's Zander's girlfriend," one of Zander's random fan girl said.

"He has a girlfriend?" Eve asked.

"No, they're just really, really close friends. If you see them together it looks like they're dating though," I said. "Why, are you jealous?"

"N-no," she said a little too quickly.

"Stay away from him," I say as I go into my next class that Zander, Stevie and I would share.

**So…here's chapter 5 of the story.**

**I have been listening to Ariana Grande's "Baby I" all day and I LOVE it!**

**HAPPY 21****ST**** BIRTHDAY SELENA GOMEZ! I can't wait for her album to come out tomorrow (:**

**If there are any Justin Bieber fans reading this, are you tired of getting the answer 'soon' for when "Heartbreaker" is going to come out? I'm tired of hearing it.**

**Please review and I'll try to update sometime this week.**


End file.
